


better off this way

by revengeavenue



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Happy, M/M, inspired by The Rebranding, it's cute and i am secretly a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: The two of them were sitting on the couch in their brand new living room, watching something on TV that neither of them cared much to follow.





	better off this way

The two of them were sitting on the couch in their brand new living room, watching something on TV that neither of them cared much to follow. How could they let themselves get lost in a TV show when there were a million things to think about? It seemed impossible to devote attention to something so menial, when there remained plenty to wonder about.

The room felt a little too warm, causing their skin to feel smothered and awfully clammy. Open windows did little to help matters - the night was still, with hardly any wind present. Summer had arrived, it brought suffocating humidity and the sweet smell of blooming flowers. They both had a love hate relationship with the season, which was slightly less frustrating since they could spend it together.

Phil looked over at Dan to see the glow of the TV casting shadows upon his face. Even though it was difficult to see him well in the low light, Phil could tell his mind was stuck on something. He looked unrelaxed, as if whatever he was thinking about was causing him a great deal of stress. After spending so many years in close quarters with Dan, Phil had learned how to read him like a book. It came natural after so much time.

Phil decided to break the silence between them. "What's on your mind?"

Dan seemed to snap back into reality with the sound of Phil's voice. "Just... thinking about how I've reinvented myself," he replied with the smallest bit of hope in his voice. "I caught myself trying to think of ways I can be better, but I realized that I've already done everything. I completely transformed myself, and I feel like I started before I needed to." He shrunk visibly, eyes falling everywhere. "I guess it's good that I prepared."

"Well, I think we both can agree that you aren't who you once were. I'm quite proud of you for that... it takes a lot of courage to make changes, you know." Phil shifted closer to Dan, so that they were touching. "But... what do you mean by _prepared_?"

Dan absentmindedly set his hand atop Phil's hand, so focused on their conversation that he hardly felt the softness of the touch. "Everything around me has changed, and I feel like if I didn't change too, I'd be unprepared. I wouldn't have embraced it, you know?"

Phil slotted his fingers between the spaces of Dan's, his palm resting on the back of his hand. "Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. If you think about it, we haven't been the same since tour ended, but it's not a bad thing. It's the opposite. We're... better. So much better."

Dan took a breath, and a smile spread onto his face in the dark of that summer night. "We are. I'm so happy we finally moved," he sighed, as he leaned into his partner for life. "I'm happier here."

"Knowing that you're happy makes me happy too," Phil replied, unable to keep himself from smiling - it was evident in his voice. Utter joy filled his heart, sending it through his veins and warming his soul.

The television entertained itself, as they were devoting their attention to each other instead. Though the room was already warm enough, they huddled close together. Neither of them cared much about the heat after their conversation. It served only as something to dwell on when nothing else seemed important enough at the moment. They had no time for senseless noise like that.

Instead of watching the glowing light of the TV, they sat quietly together in the same position for a long while. The realization that everything was so much better than before, well, that made them feel like they were soaring high above the clouds. Nothing would urge them to come down.


End file.
